Impossible
by ika.zordick
Summary: Seperti layaknya Api dan Es, kita takkan bisa bersama. Bukan karena perbedaan diantara kita, namun karena persamaan yang begitu mencolok. Tapi tahukah dirimu? Disaat Api dan Es itu bertemu, akan ada kekuatan lain yang muncul. Air, sumber kehidupan mahluk di muka bumi ini. KiKris/KBum Kibum x Kris JunSeob
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible**

**Cast: Wu YiFan (Kris), Kim Kibum, Yang Yoseob, Yong JunHyung and other**

**Summary: **Seperti layaknya Api dan Es, kita takkan bisa bersama. Bukan karena perbedaan diantara kita, namun karena persamaan yang begitu mencolok. Tapi tahukah dirimu? Disaat Api dan Es itu bertemu, akan ada kekuatan lain yang muncul. Air, sumber kehidupan mahluk di muka bumi ini.

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Tragedy**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Crack pair, don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan, dan Kibum serta FF ini milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata._

_Dengan tambahan untuk menunjukkan ke kreatifitasan saja._

.

.

Cinta itu siapa yang tahu?

Cinta itu bisa saja muncul dan aku hanya membatasi cinta kita dengan komitmen

Apakah kesalahan ada pada caraku?

Sayang, jawab aku. Di dunia ini biarkan aku mencintaimu.

Di dunia lain biarkan aku menjadi sahabat terbaikmu.

Ini hanya kepalsuan, kumohon.

Berikan aku kesempatan.

.

.

Hosh...

Hosh...

Drap... drapp...

Suara langkah seorang anak kecil terdengar di tengah hiruk pikuk malam bersalju ketika itu. Dia terus berlari dengan sepasang kaki kecilnya. Sesekali menabrak orang yang lewat dan mendapat umpatan kecil.

Ia tak peduli.

Bahkan kepulan asap di depan bibirnya yang telah memucat tak begitu ia hiraukan.

Ia memerlukan sebuah tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia merasa terancam akan dirinya sendiri. Ia ketakutan, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin sekali melindungi seseorang. Dadanya terasa sesak, karena ia tahu ia egois. Tapi langkah kakinya terasa ringan saat menyadari bahwa ia takut pada takdir di depannya.

"Hah... hah.." nafasnya terdengar memburu. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi di tepi jalan bersalju. Di rapatkannya syal dan jaketnya ke tubuh kecilnya. Ia merasa kedinginan yang menusuk hingga ke dalam tulangnya.

_Ketika malam bersalju tanpa bintang itu aku menemukanmu_

_Sosok yang terlihat begitu mungil dan rapuh di hadapanku_

_Bola mata coklat yang begitu jernih_

_Kulit yang seputih salju dan bibir pucat yang hampir mengalahkan kulitmu_

_Tatapan matamu yang tajam namun menenangkan_

_Memerangkapku, kehangatanmu terlihat indah di hati manusia dingin sepertiku._

"Hei.." Dia mendongak, menatap seseorang yang sedang menyapanya. Sekaleng susu hangat langsung tersodor di hadapannya. Membuat dia mengerjap polos, melihat bocah yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya yang kini hanya menatapnya dingin. "Untukku?" tanyanya polos.

Bocah yang lebih tua mengangguk, dia tersenyum simpul saat mengambil sekaleng susu hangat yang di berikan oleh bocah yang lebih tua tersebut. "Terimakasih" dia membungkuk sekilas dan bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Bocah yang lebih tua meneguk susu kalengan miliknya, melirik sesekali pada dia yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku takut" dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman yang diberikan oleh bocah yang lebih tua. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama air mata yang mengalir di pipi dia. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus. "Aku takut, adikku sedang sakit sekarang. Ia membutuhkan ginjalku, aku takut jika saja ginjalku harus diambil sebelah"

Sebuah elusan di rambut pirang dari tangan bocah yang lebih tua membuat dia tersentak. "I will do everything for my dongsaeng"

Dia bukan anak yang tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh bocah yang lebih tua darinya itu. Mommynya yang memang orang Kanada cukup membuatnya bisa berbahasa inggris dengan sangat fasih. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"I think you know what you must to do now"

"Oppa..." suara pekikan anak perempuan membuat bocah lebih tua melirik ke sekelilingnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan dia yang menatap sepi. "Bolehkah aku meminta seorang hyung padamu Tuhan?"

%ika. Zordick%

Seoul, 12 Maret 2013

"Kris!" pekik seorang anak lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan topi yang terlihat begitu fashionable di kepalanya—Park Chanyeol. Tak ada tanggapan yang berarti, anak lelaki yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Chanyeol masih tampak asyik memejamkan matanya di bawah pohon rimbun, merasakan deru angin yang lembut menghembus pelan permukaan kulit wajah tampannya.

"Apa dia tertidur lagi?" tanya Yoseob—teman satu sekolah mereka yang memasang wajah bingungnya. "Entahlah, mungkin saja" jawab Chanyeol asal menaikkan bahunya dan memilih langsung berlari menghampiri sahabatnya dengan tinggi menjulang sepertinya.

"Kris... Bangunlah!" Chanyeol mengetukkan ujung sepatunya ke kaki Kris, mencoba membangunkannya. Sekali lagi tak ada tanggapan, membuat Chanyeol dan Yoseob saling bertatapan—saling bertukar pikiran dalam diam. Hingga dalam beberapa detik sebuah seringgaian terlihat di bibir keduanya.

Kedua remaja itu cepat memetik rerumputan di sekitar mereka. Memasukkannya ke dalam hidung sahabat mereka, si blasteran China-Kanada—Kris. Sreet.. sreet... sepertinya sang pangeran yang terdampar dari negeri dongeng tersebut mulai terganggu. Sementara Chanyeol dan Yoseob mulai terkikik geli.

"Hatchiiimmmm!"

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHA" tawa keduanya pun meledak. "Sialan kalian!" pekik Kris cepat menarik kaki keduanya yang sudah hendak beranjak kabur. "Maafkan kami~" cengir Yoseob dan Chanyeol dengan wajah semiris mungkin. Mereka pun tahu, Kris akan sangat mengerikan jika mengamuk. Menyerupai naga mungkin.

"Oppa..." sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan ketiganya. Suara manis tinggi yang membuat ketiganya menatap horor dengan senyuman terlihat kaku di wajah mereka. "Hei... Chorong—ah" ucap Kris, "Eunji—ya" sambung Yoseob kemudian dan "Seongsenim" lirih Chanyeol dengan muka memucat—bagaimanapun sepertinya kekasihnya yang terlihat paling mengerikan diantara ketiganya.

"Berhenti membolos dan masuk ke kelas kalian!" pekik sang guru yang membuat ketiganya berlari kencang sambil diiringi tawa.

%ika. Zordick%

"Ahh..." suara helaan nafas terdengar saat seorang lelaki fashionable dengan kaca mata hitamnya menutup sambungan pada smartphonenya. "Damn!" rutuknya pada smartphonenya.

"F*ck Sexy" sahut lelaki tampan lain dengan wajah datar saat seorang wanita cantik melintas di hadapan mereka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kibum—ah, Stop to be a player. Remember how much your girlfriend now"

"I broke with them"

"Yeah.. I know, Mr. Flat" gerutu Junhyung—lelaki yang sibuk merutuki smartphonenya tadi. "Hara, right?" Kibum memasukkan telapak tangannya di saku celananya, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mendorong kopernya. "I think, I bore"

"You always bore"

"Hei.. I'm not Romeo. I'm Yong Junhyung"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan. Dengan cepat ia menyerahkan kopernya pada supir taxy dan membiarkan sahabatnya terburu-buru mengejarnya. "Damn flat"

%ika. Zordick%

"Test.. test..." Yoseob mengetuk-ngetuk microphone di hadapannya. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas kemudian mengangguk pada Chanyeol yang tampak mengacungkan jempol padanya. "Apapun caranya kita harus mendapatkan lagu baru atau kita akan kalah dalam pertandingan" omel Kris tak jelas melangkahkan kakinya mengintari seluruh ruang musik pribadi rumahnya.

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris, memberikan sedikit ketenangan. "Kau di tolak Chorong lagi?"

Hening...

Yoseob bahkan hampir saja tertawa geli ketika melihat tampang Kris yang terkenal sadis berubah menjadi mewek. "Boleh aku tahu aku kurang apa?" tanya Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, memasang wajah sendu untuk kemalangan kesekian kalinya sahabat tampannya. Benar... apa yang kurang dari seorang Wu Yi Fan?

Wajah... oke..

Karisma.. dia yang terbaik sesekolahan?

Pintar? Dia tidak terlalu bodoh... dia bisa jika ia belajar.

Lalu apa yang kurang?

"Kau memang kurang segalanya" Yoseob mengeluarkan suara tenornya. Seluruh mata kini tertuju pada sosok paling pendek diantara ketiganya. "Yang terpenting kau kurang imut"

Seluruhnya mengangguk setuju. Siapapun tahu, bahwa gadis-gadis di sekolah mereka sedang menggilai wajah-wajah imut, seperti Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin—artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini. "Beruntunglah kau yang imut Yang Yoseob" gerutu Kris.

"Puja kerang ajaib" demi apapun, suasana berduka langsung rusak akibat kata-kata singkat yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol.

%ika. Zordick%

"Sekolah ini lumayan juga kurasa" ucap Junhyung membuka map berisikan data-data sekolah yang merupakan tempat mereka melalukan riset universitas mereka dari Amerika. Kepala sekolah terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya senang, menunjukkan bahwa ia amat antusias jika sekolahnya termasuk sekolah yang beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan bekerja sama dengan universitas ternama di Amerika.

Kibum tak menggubris, mata hitamnya menelusuri lapangan luas di luar sana. Mencoba mencari objek yang bisa di jadikannya perhatian. Deg... jantungnya berdegup. Menemukan sosok yang entah kenapa sepertinya pernah ia kenal. Seorang anak lelaki yang tak asing dimatanya. Seorang anak lelaki tinggi yang kini tengah menulis di lapangan dengan tongkat di tangannya.

"Chorong... Be Mine" Kibum membaca dengan jelas kalimat yang tertulis. Seketika kericuhan terdengar. "Astaga... anak itu membuat masalah lagi!" sang kepala sekolah menepuk dahinya. Junhyung tertawa geli melihat tingkah remaja yang tentu saja pernah ia lewati masa-masanya. Kibum menopang dagunya, memperhatikan dengan seksama cengiran yang dapat ia lihat dari wajah sang remaja tampan.

Seorang remaja wanita terlihat berlari menghampirinya. "Apakah ia akan di terima?" tanya Junhyung seolah mengajak temannya bertaruh. "Ia akan di tolak, bukankah itu jelas?" sahut Kibum melirik Junhyung. "I think so"

"Kami akan melakukan riset di sekolah anda, tolong tanda tangani ini"

_Aku menemukannya..._

_Seseorang yang pernah menggetarkan jiwa raga ini_

_Seseorang yang dapat mengukir senyum di wajah yang tak berekspresi ini._

_Aku menemukannya..._

_Dia yang sejenak masuk ke dalam dunia ini kemudian menghilang begitu saja._

%ika. Zordick%

Tok.. Tokk...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat seorang yang terbuai di bawah selimut itu menggeliat. "Ahh... Sialan, siapa yang menggangguku di minggu yang indah ini?" gerutunya tak jelas. Mata yang terlihat membengkak bahkan sama sekali tak mengurangi guratan tampan di wajahnya.

"Pasti Yoseob dan Chanyeol" terkanya asal menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Mengumpulkan kesadaran, menggapai sesuatu yang ada di udara. "Padahal aku sedang memimpikan Chorong cantikku" ungkapnya sinis kemudian menyingkap selimutnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, lelaki dengan tinggi yang tak layak untuk umurnya tersebut membuka pintu apartementnya. Ya.. apartement yang dibelikan oleh sang ayah yang terlanjur kaya yang sekarang sibuk berkeliling dunia demi urusan pekerjaan. Kriieett... pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan dua idiot—dimata Kris sedang tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya.

"SIANG PANGERAAAANNN!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

BRAAKKK... Entah sengaja atau tidak, Kris otomatis menutup pintu apartemennya. "Mereka pasti berniat mengejekku lagi karena sudah di tolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Sialan!"

"Hoi! KRIS! Buka pintunya!" pekik Chanyeol dari luar sana masih dalam acara 'Mari menggedor pintu apartemen sahabat kayanya'

Krieet... sekali lagi pintu terbuka. "Mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja menghiburmu yang ditolak untuk kesekian kalinya" ujar Yoseob kegirangan. Dia memang selalu ceria setiap saat. BRAAAKK... sekali lagi pintu tertutup secara paksa akibat ulah Kris.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Ya.. lihatkan! Aku sudah bilang untuk menutup mulut besarmu itu, Yang Yoseob" bentak Chanyeol menjitak sahabat yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku! Bukannya masalahnya sekarang cengiran jelekmu itu"

"YA.. KALIAN BERDUA DIAMLAH!" pekik Kris yang tiba-tiba kembali membuka pintunya. "Kami boleh masuk? Ayolah!" keduanya tampak memelas dengan muka yang sama sekali tak membuat Kris tersentuh.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dikeluarkannya tatapan mata setajam elang miliknya. Kedua sahabatnya terdiam, menunggu sahutan dari Kris. "Tidak!" ungkapnya jelas dan lugas. BRAAAKKK ... sekali lagi suara pintu di tutup dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Ah... kau lihat, bagaimana caranya aku akan menyelesaikan gameku yang tertunda Seobi?" Chanyeol membuka topinya, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kau kira aku senang? Cemilan. Huwooo~~" rengek Yoseob tak mau kalah.

Tap..

Tap...

"Permisi" sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya. Mata mereka sontak mengarah pada sesosok namja tampan yang mengenakan kaos V-Neck dan celana selutut. "Apa dia model?" Yoseob menyikut perut Chanyeol. "Entahlah" ungkap Chanyeol.

"Apa orangnya ada di dalam?" lanjut sang namja tampan yang mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari duo sahabat tersebut. "Ah... iya... Kris ada di dalam" ungkap Yoseob dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

"Kibum—ah, kau melupakan—"seorang lelaki fashionable tampak keluar dari kamar yang tepat berada di kediaman Kris. Baru saja Kibum mengetuk pintu kediaman Kris. BYURRRRR... "Hadiahnya~" lanjut Junhyung dengan mata membulat sempurna melihat adegan penyiraman patnernya oleh tetangga baru mereka yang jelas jauh lebih muda dari mereka.

"Demi tubuh tinggi Chanyeol" gumam Yoseob menunjukkan rasa ketidak percayaannya

"Demi tubuh pendek Yoseob" gumam Chanyeol sama terkejutnya.

"Ya Tuhan~" gumam Kris yang merupakan tersangka penyiraman. "Mom, Dad~ I don't believe it" lanjut Junhyung.

"Hatchiiiimmm~~" oke korban tidak sedang bergumam.

%ika. Zordick%

Kris tak henti-hentinya membungkukan tubuhnya pada seseorang yang sedang ia keringkan rambutnya. Sementara tawa tak berhenti terdengar dari mulut Junhyung, Yoseob dan Chanyeol. "Wow.. pangeran sedang meminta maaf" ungkap Chanyeol kegirangan.

"Diamlah!" bentak Kris

"Putri salju kedinginan... bwahahahha" pekikan tawa Junhyung menggema.

"Diamlah!" kali ini Kibum yang membentak dengan muka datarnya.

Junhyung mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh. Ia melirik pada dua bocah SMA di sampingnya. "Kalian tertarik untuk berkunjung ke sebelah? Aku punya banyak cemilan dan kaset game"

"Benarkah hyung!?" pekikan melengking kembali terdengar dan suara tawa mereka semakin menghilang ketika ketiga sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Kris menggerutu dalam hatinya, di liriknya kembali seseorang yang menunduk di hadapannya. Kris kembali menggerakkan tangannya demi mengeringkan rambut Kibum yang duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya. "Aku sungguh minta maaf"

"Lupakanlah" satu kata yang entah kenapa cukup membuat seorang Wu YiFan penasaran dengan sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat wajah yang memperhatikan wajahnya secara lekat. Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling menelusuri wajah di hadapan mereka. "Maafkan aku!" Kris memutus kontak mata yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Kibum menatap lantai. "Anak semuda dirimu tak seharusnya hobi meminta maaf" ujar Kibum santai.

"Ahh... Namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"Kim Kibum"

"Kibum hyung"

Kibum melirik Kris, masih dengan mimik tanpa ekspresi yang entah kenapa membuat Kris amat suka menatap wajah itu balik. "Cukup nama saja, aku orang Amerika" ungkapnya yang cukup Kris mengerti.

%ika. Zordick%

"Berapa kali aku harus katakan Kris? Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dulu, aku ingin fokus belajar" sekali lagi kata menyakitkan itu menggelegar. Kini bukan hanya diantara mereka berdua melainkan seluruh penghuni kantin di sekolah. Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit malu. Tentu saja ia kemari tak sedang melakukan aksi gilanya lagi dan berhasil di permalukan oleh wanita pujaan hatinya.

Otak pintar Kris terus berputar. Jika ia mengatakan "Aku kemari hanya menyampaikan pesan dari Kepala Sekolah kalau kau dipanggil bukan untuk menyatakan cinta lagi" maka ia yakin Chorong—wanita pujaan hatinya itu pasti akan malu besar. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf" permintaan maaf itu kembali terdengar.

PLAAANGG...

Chanyeol bahkan sudah melempar garpu yang ia gunakan. Mata Yeseob terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Bisakah kau tak memperma—"

"Tutup mulutmu Park Chanyeol!"

Hening...

"BERHENTILAH MELINDUNGI WANITA YANG BAHKAN TAK PERNAH BISA MELINDUNGIMU!" teriak Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Yoseob tepat menangis saat itu juga. Demi apapun, persahabat mereka yang telah lama terjalin baru kali ini Chanyeol dan Kris seperti ini.

"Diam kau bedebah!" bentak Kris menatap tajam Chanyeol. "DIA MEMILIKI ORANG LAIN, BUKAN KARENA DIA INGIN BELAJAR! WANITA INI PEMBOHONG!" Seolah tak peduli, Chanyeol masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

BUAAGGHHH...

"ASTAGA! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" Teriak Yoseob memeluk tubuh tinggi Kris saat tinju Kris mendarat di bagian tubuh Chanyeol. "Jangan katakan apapun lagi Chanyeol! Kris tidak suka... jangan katakan lagi, kumohon jangan katakan!" Yoseob masih memekik tak karuan dengan air mata di pipinya.

Chanyeol diam, terlihat sekali rasa sakit di dalam kilatan matanya. Yoseob terduduk, sahabat mereka itu memang tidak terlalu suka ketika mereka berkelahi. Tapi kenapa selalu Kris? Kenapa harus dirinya lah yang selalu di salahkan? Apa kedudukannya di hati Yoseob berbeda dengan Kris?

"Yoseob tenanglah..." Eunji—kekasih Yoseob menghampiri lelaki bertubuh mungil itu. Yoseob tak menggubris. "Berbaikan ya" masih itu yang ia ucapkan.

"Kalian tahu apa? Kalian mempunyai kekasih sedangkan aku? Aku..." kata-kata Kris terpotong saat matanya menangkap sosok Kibum yang kini menghampiri. Kenapa tetangganya itu berada di sini? "Park Chorong—ssi, you are called by headmaster" suara berat yang entah kenapa meringankan hati Kris.

_Hanya aku yang ada disisimu ketika kau butuhkan_

_Hanya aku tempatmu berpegang saat kau lelah dan sakit_

_Hanya aku tempatmu mengadu_

_Dan hanya aku yang mampu melindungimu_

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau putus dari Hara?" Kibum menutup pintu kulkas setelah mengambil sekaleng kopi dari sana. Ia turut mendudukkan dirinya di samping sahabatnya yang kini sedang merebahkan kepalanya di meja. "Kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja, aku tak sengaja sebenarnya"

"Hmm..." Kibum hanya bergumam, membuka minuman kaleng di tangannya dan mulai meneguknya. "Siapa suruh dia terlalu cerewet, mengatai aku selingkuh dan lain-lain. Padahal dia tahu, aku kemari karena tuntutan universitas. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Kau yakin kau tak jatuh cinta dengan yang lain" ucapan Kibum tepat menusuk hati Junhyung. Segera lelaki bertato itu menatap sahabat dinginnya tak percaya. "Kau kira aku jatuh cinta begitu? Dengan siapa kali ini? Oh... Tuhan. Apa dengan guru bernama Ailee itu? Apa kau gila, dia terlihat tertarik padamu"

"I don't know" sambut Kibum singkat. "Arrgghh! Aku benci ini, kepada siapa aku jatuh cinta kali ini!" teriak Junhyung frustasi sambil menghantukkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Hati-hati kau merusak mejanya"

"Damn!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya, ia berjalan kembali ke kulkas. "Hei.. jika kau terlalu banyak minum kopi malam ini aku tak yakin kau akan terlelap sampai pagi Kim Kibum!"

"I'm not your son, Yong Junhyung" balas Kibum berjalan ke beranda apartementnya.

_Menatap bintang yang ada di sana sedikit merindukan sosokmu_

_Setiap kecerobohan yang memang pantas di lakukan olehmu_

_Sesuatu yang seolah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menuntunmu_

_Tapi untuk apa aku peduli? Apa karena aku mencintaimu?_

Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan semilir angin malam musim panas menerpa kulit putihnya saljunya. Rambut hitam kelamnya ikut bergerak, dia kemudian menoleh ke samping. Menemukan sosok yang lumayan ia kenal sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Hidung mancung, bibir merah menggoda dan rambut pirang yang bergerak mengikuti semilir angin dengan kelopak mata yang menutup. "Beauty~" gumaman sehalus suara angin terdengar dari bibir Kibum.

"Eh" cukup membuat sang tetangga tersentak.

SREETT...

Kibum menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin itu pada Kris, membuat lelaki yang terpaut umur cukup jauh darinya itu menoleh padanya. "Untukku?"

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Kris tersenyum simpul, menerima dengan senang hati dan menikmati minumannya sambil menatap lurus pada bintang yang bertebaran di langit di kala itu. "Aku pendengar yang baik" Kibum membuka pembicaraan, ia tampaknya tahu jika mereka berdua dihadapkan dalam pilihan mengobrol—akan sangat tidak mungkin.

Entahlah, Kris terkikik melihat tingkah sang tetangga, membuat Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau menjadi trending topic di sekolah, hyung"

"Don't call me with hyung"

"Tapi aku ingin" Kibum terdiam. Baru kali ini ada yang membantah kata-katanya. Apa bocah di sampingnya ini tak tahu bahwa seorang yang dingin sepertinya tak suka di bantah? Kris melirik ke arah Kibum, tatapan yang begitu memenjara hati terlihat di sana. "Panggil sesukamu" ungkap Kibum kemudian. Sepertinya ia kalah.

Senyuman kemenangan terlihat kemudian di wajah sang pangeran tampan yang seolah keluar dari buku cerita dongeng tersebut. Kibum menggeleng tak percaya. "Hyung, boleh aku tahu aku kurang apa?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Kris membuat Kibum kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang bocah SMA.

_Kau sempurna..._

"Kau mungkin kurang pengalaman dan pengetahuan"

Kris tertawa miris, "Kau benar. Pasti begitu... kalau begitu hyung..." Kris menegak kopi kalengannya. "Ajari aku untuk mendapatkan pengalaman dan pengetahuan!"

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Seolah tertimpa beban ribuan ton, Kris tidak menyangka Kibum akan berkata seperti itu. "Pelit..."

Sebuah senyuman yang jarang terlihat kini menghiasi bibirnya. Sedikit tersipu, Kris bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ada senyuman yang seindah ini. Apakah karena ia tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Kibum kini tersenyum menatapnya, "Aku bercanda" katanya dengan sedikit acakan di bagian rambut pirangnya.

"Hyung... kadar ketampananku berkurang"

Entah sejak kapan... di bawah sinar bintang yang berkelap kelip dengan indahnya. Seolah tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dua pria berbeda usia itu begitu akrab.

%ika. Zordick%

Junhyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pemandangan apa yang sedang ia saksikan ini. "Hmm... untuk apa kalian saling bergandengan tangan begitu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Kris menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kibum disampingnya.

Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, Junhyung kembali fokus pada setumpuk dokumen-dokumen sekolah yang perlu ia periksa kemudian di laporkan pada universitasnya. Tangannya dengan lincah menari-nari diatas keyboard laptopnya. Sesekali ia menaikkan kacamata yang ia gunakan untuk mengatasi minus matanya.

"Jun, I need your help" suara berat Kibum terdengar. Junhyung menghentikan gerak jemarinya di keyboard, di bukanya kacamatanya, melirik Kibum dengan tatapan yang terlihat... err—memelas. "I will do it" lanjut Kibum mengetahui maksud dari tatapan Junhyung.

"Perfect! So what do you want from me, Bryan?"

"Kami memerlukan lagu" ungkap Kris dengan kesan sedikit gugup saat Jun menatapnya. Baiklah, lelaki ini memang terkesan sedikit sangar.

...

_Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya, buatlah ia bangga padamu_

_Jauhi dia dan jadilah yang tak pernah dapat ia sentuh._

_Saat itu kau seutuhnya memilikinya. _

Tiga minggu.. ya tiga minggu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk ketiga sahabat itu tak saling berbicara. Kris melirik sang sahabat—Park Chanyeol yang kini lebih memilih membisu di ruang musik mereka. Memainkan secara asal gitar di tangannya, memetik satu persatu senar di sana kemudian menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya moodnya telah memburuk ketika Kris melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku" begitu tenang dan berkarisma. Kris berucap sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam. Yoseob menggigit bibir bawahnya, turut berdoa dalam hati semoga ke dua sahabat terbaiknya saling memaafkan dan dia tak perlu lagi harus berbagi waktu demi menemani keduanya.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas, diliriknya Yoseob yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh harapan. Sesungguhnya ia tak pernah marah pada Kris, hanya saja ia benci jika sang sahabat seolah buta akan hati. Banyak orang diluar sana yang lebih baik dari seorang Park Chorong. Kris bahkan memiliki banyak hal yang membuat orang akan terpikat padanya.

"Yeol... I'm so sorry"

"Permintaan maafmu di terima. Kembali ke belakang drum mu, Pangeran" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman ribuan watt di wajahnya. Ikut membuat kedua manusia di sana menarik sudut bibir mereka, membuat lengkungan senyum yang sama indahnya.

"Hi.. boleh mengganggu?" sebuah suara berat menyadarkan Kris bahwa ada dua orang yang harus dia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol. "Junhyung—ssi? Kibum—ssi?"

"Apa kabar? Siapa vokalis utamanya?" Junhyung bertanya to the point—menunjukkan kertas-kertas paranadanya yang masih kosong. "No inspiration baby~" keluhnya sambil memasang senyuman yang mampu memikat ribuan gadis dalam pelukannya.

Dengan takut-takut, Yoseob mengangkat tangannya. Menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, Junhyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menyanyilah untukku, cukup tangga nada" ungkap Junhyung melipat tangannya di depan nada. Kibum mengambil gitar di tangan Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka cukup pro masalah musik—mengingat mereka mahasiswa musik berprestasi di universitas.

Yoseob menelan ludah, sedikit ragu saat Junhyung menatapnya. Mata yang sepertinya memberikan harapan yang begitu banyak—mata yang penuh rasa kesepian yang tak terbaca. Satu petikan dari Kibum, menyadarkan Yoseob, ia mulai mengikuti nada yang di mainkan Kibum. Sementara Chanyeol fokus dengan tangan Kibum yang memetik gitarnya.

"Ikuti semuanya" perintah Junhyung memberikan beberapa not balok di garis paranada pada Yoseob. Kibum melirik kertas itu sebelumnya, mencoba mengira-ngira dan menghapalnya dalam pikirannya. Kibum memulai memainkan gitarnya, jemarinya menari dengan sangat cepat di antara senar. Yoseob mengucapkan nada-nada dengan pitch yang tepat.

Kris dan Chanyeol bahkan berdecak kagum, tak mereka sangka Yoseob dan perpaduan gitar seperti itu akan terdengar begitu mengagumkan. "Siip.. amazing voice, Yoseob—ssi" Junhyung mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya, cukup membuat seorang Yoseob tersipu—apalagi ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Aku akan membuat lagu hebat untukmu"

Deg...

Deg...

Suara detak jantung Yoseob bahkan terdengar menggema. Chanyeol dan Kris sontak tertawa sangat keras. Entah untuk menutupi suara memalukan itu atau karena ingin mengejek seorang Yang Yoseob yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya yang tak pernah berdebar dengan begitu keras di hadapan para wanita yang mengelukan suara indahnya.

"Tinggalkan mereka! Sekarang berlatihlah untuk memainkan alat-alat musik ini" ujar Kibum saat Junhyung dan Yoseob menghilang ke luar ruangan musik. Chanyeol dan Kris hanya mengangguk patuh. Kibum mengacak rambut Kris, "Berusahalah lebih keras!"

TBC

_Baiklah~ siapa sangka ini akan sepanjang ini. Tapi biarlah toh juga akan selesai juga di chap selanjutnya XD _

_Benar.. benar... ini pairnya sangat impossible. Makanya judulnya impossible. Kibum x Kris atau Kris x Kibum. Tenang saja, bagi yang tak suka mereka bersatu toh mungkin di akhir mereka memang tak bersatu hahahahha..._

_Baiklah silahkan meminta Kibum x siapa disini. Bwahahahhaa... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible**

**Cast: Wu YiFan (Kris), Kim Kibum, Yang Yoseob, Yong JunHyung and other**

**Summary: **Seperti layaknya Api dan Es, kita takkan bisa bersama. Bukan karena perbedaan diantara kita, namun karena persamaan yang begitu mencolok. Tapi tahukah dirimu? Disaat Api dan Es itu bertemu, akan ada kekuatan lain yang muncul. Air, sumber kehidupan mahluk di muka bumi ini.

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romantic, Hurt/Tragedy**

**Warning: Typos, BL, Crack pair, don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan, dan Kibum serta FF ini milik ika zordick**

**%ika. Zordick%**

_Terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah nyata._

_Dengan tambahan untuk menunjukkan ke kreatifitasan saja._

.

.

_Tidak banyak waktu diantara kita_

_Tapi bagaikan aku dan kau di takdirkan dari ratusan tahun yang lalu_

_Mencintaimu bahkan tak seindah pelangi yang kulihat di kala hujan berhenti_

_Mencintaimu bagai mendengar gemuruh halilintar yang terus menyambar_

_Entahlah—_

_Mencintaimu begitu sulit, terasa perih terkadang_

_Jujur, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti_

Kris memandangi gerimis yang turun membasahi kaca jendela apartement tempatnya tinggal. Dia menghela nafas, terlalu bosan berada di tempat ini sebenarnya. Ia menatap malas pada beberapa jenis obat di atas meja di hadapannya. Sungguh—ia bosan. Terlalu bosan mengkonsumsi racun berwarna warni yang katanya dapat membantunya hidup.

Hidup dalam waktu yang lebih lama.

Kali ini, Kris menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia menemukan sebuah figura indah di atas bufet coklat mewah dekat tempatnnya duduk. Di raihnya figura tersebut, mengelus gambar seorang pria yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang terlihat manis di wajah flat. "Wu Luhan" rapalnya memanggil nama seseorang yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama dengannya.

Merindukannya. Seolah Kris ingin segera pulang ke Kanada dan bertemu dengan sang adik. Mendekapnya erat agar ia tak pernah menyesal nantinya.

Tersenyum begitu sendu, Kris tidak menyesal. Sungguh lelaki tinggi dengan paras tampan itu takkan pernah menyesal karena memberikan sebelah ginjalnya pada sang adik beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun siapa yang akan menduga, ketika sang adik menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat sekarang, ialah yang berubah menjadi begitu lemah.

Imunitas yang menurut, kerja ginjal yang tidak optimal—hah... segalanya membuatnya bertambah terlihat semakin lemah. Penyakit bahkan tak segan untuk menumpang di tubuhnya. Sampai ia mati secara perlahan dengan senyum perih tak menikmati hidup di wajah tampannya.

Tuhan adil. Sangat adil, ia masih mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu lelaki yang lebih tua darinya di musim bersalju beberapa tahun lalu—tepat saat ia akhirnya memutuskan memberikan ginjal pada adiknya. Lelaki dengan tatapan teduh yang mengingatkannya bahwa ia butuh dekapan dari orang yang lebih tua darinya, dan ia ingat bahwa adiknya juga membutuhkan hal tersebut.

Kris mengeram, rasa sakit di daerah kepalanya terasa semakin mencekam. Entahlah—dia tak mengerti tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Seseorang—yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya, orang yang dengan bangganya ia panggil 'hyung'.

Dengan langkah terseok ia membuka pintu apartementnnya, ia berjalan sambil memegangi dinding di sekitarnya. Wajahnya sungguh memucat dengan keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya. Bibirnya terus merapalkan nama "Kibum hyung" yang entah kenapa seolah sungguh akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya di banding nama Tuhan.

Dia mengetuk pintu apartement Kibum dengan buas, tak mementingkan bahwa ada bel di sana. Tak cukup lama—namun lelaki yang ia tunggu itu muncul di hadapannya, membuka pintu dan cukup membuat buliran air mata itu membasahi pipinya. "Kris, are you ok?" bahkan suara berat itu sungguh memberikan harapan untuknya. "Katakan aku akan hidup hyung" gumam Kris yang tak terdengar karena Kibum yang begitu panik menggendong tubuh tinggi namun tergolong ringan itu ke dalam apartementnya

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau sakit?" sebuah pertanyaan di lontarkan saat Kris baru saja membuka matanya. Ia tengah terbaring di kamar bernuansa putih—tepatnya di atas ranjang lelaki yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin mengintimidasi namun masih berwajah stoic.

Sesungguhnya Kris merasa kecewa, hei.. dia baru saja sadar dan malah di sambut dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Ternyata ia sungguh terlalu banyak menonton film drama karena ia sedang membayangkan bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini akan mengelus kepalanya dan mengucapkan "Kau sudah sadar?"

Konyol memang, apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Kris. Ayolah, dia bukan sedang berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang akan bersedia menangis untuknya. Dirinya tengah di hadapkan dengan lelaki yang lebih tua dan terlihat lebih manly berkesan cool di sini. Dia menjebak dirinya dalam harapan kosong rupanya.

"Hyung~" begitu lirih—entahlah Kris merasa takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Kau sakit apa sebenarnya, katakan padaku" masih dengan nada yang begitu datar. Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tidak, aku baik baik saja" kilahnya.

"Kris, jangan anggap aku sebagai orang lain"

"Ginjalku tinggal satu dan sekarang ada tumor di otakku" Kris tertawa canggung ketika mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia katakan sambil menangis. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, lagi-lagi rasanya ia ingin mengomel karena Kibum malah diam dan tak membantunya untuk duduk.

GREEBB...

Baiklah, Kris kali ini membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Reaksi sang hyung memang selalu berbeda dengan apa yang ia duga. Lelaki itu kini malah memeluknya erat. Entah menenangkannya atau mencari ketenangan sendiri. "Kibum hyung~" panggil Kris ketika ia membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu" ucap lelaki itu datar.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Dekapan ini terasa begitu nyaman, biarkan saja. Bahkan Kris bersedia merasakan dekapan ini seumur hidupnya. Pelukan yang menurutnya seperti pelukan Hyung yang begitu sayang pada adiknya.

%ika. Zordick%

SREEETT...

Kris membuka tirai secara kasar. Dia menatap tajam pada gelungan selimut di atas tempat tidur king size di hadapannya. "Dasar pemalas" cibirnya kemudian mulai menarik selimut yang di kenakan seseorang di balik gelungan selimut tersebut.

"Semoga kau berhasil, Kris—ah" Junhyung berteriak dari balik pintu sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia baru saja menghabiskan sebuah roti di tangannya. Ia kemudian berlalu—mencari keberadaan vokalis bertubuh mungil untuk memberikan kejutan bahwa lagu yang ia ciptakan untuknya baru saja selesai. Tentu saja lelaki tampan dengan tato di lengannya itu tidak tidur sebagai imbalannya.

"Hyung! Bangun!" Kris menendang tubuh Kibum yang masih berbalut selimut. Meskipun begitu sadis tapi sepertinya lelaki tampan yang masih terlelap itu betah dengan mimpi indahnya.

Kris tak kehabisan akal, ia tak boleh membiarkan latihan hari ini terlambat hanya karena Kibum yang belum bangun. Dengan gesit, Kris menghimpit tubuh Kibum—menggunakan berat badannya agar lelaki di bawahnya itu terbangun akibat sesak akibat tertindih.

"Yak, Yong Junhyung! Stop it!" berhasil—namun Kris merasa sesak di dadanya. Apa Junhyung sering melakukan adegan seperti ini untuk membangunkan Kibum? Apakah mereka sangat akrab? Yang ia dengar juga, Kibum dan Junhyung sama-sama tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi mereka kan sama sama lelaki? Ahhh... sepertinya Kris frustasi sendiri.

Kibum menyibak selimutnya demi melihat wajah keparat yang menganggu tidurnya. Wajahnya masih datar sementara Kris cukup terkejut karena wajah Kibum tepat di hadapan wajahnya dengan posisi ia yang begitu betah menghimpit tubuh atletis lelaki itu. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia mungkin terlalu takut Kibum marah padanya.

Tangan Kibum dengan lancangnya mengelus rambut pirangnya. Apa yang terjadi? Ia berubah menjadi jinak hanya karena elusan yang tak seberapa.

Nyaman~. Itulah deskripsi yang ia rasakan ketika Kibum mengelus rambutnya dengan jarak yang amat intim ini. Entah dorongan dari mana, Kris mengecup bibir Kibum. Dan Kris berani bersumpah ia sungguh malu melakukan hal tersebut. Apalagi ayolah~ ia mencium seorang laki-laki.

Sekali lagi di luar dugaan. Kibum tak marah atau mendorongnya, lelaki itu menahan pinggangnya ketika ia hendak bangkit. Menatap matanya dan berhasil memerangkapnya dalam pesona hitam kelam tersebut. Kibum mendorong tengkuknya, kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka, bergerak dengan begitu lembut—melumat bibir yang menjadi impiannya sebulan terakhir.

Sementara Kris, ia sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa ciuman ini bisa begitu membuatnya lumpuh. Ia mabuk akan ciuman candu yang begitu lembut ini. Ada satu hal lagi yang tak ia mengerti, banyak wanita yang pernah ia cium dan ia tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Apakah Kibum terlalu ahli memainkan bibir dan pengalaman lelaki ini begitu hebat soal berciuman hingga membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman ini.

Semakin lama, Kris semakin berani membalas ciuman tersebut. Balik melumat membuat Kibum tersenyum di tengah ciuman lembut yang semakin panas milik mereka berdua. Berusaha mendominasi dan membelit lidah satu sama lain. Hingga Kibum akhirnya berhasil membuat Kris mendesah dengan suara yang begitu berat—memacu libido lelaki yang mendominasi tersebuh semakin naik.

"EHEM! Jangan menodai anak di bawah umur" deheman dari luar pintu sontak membuat Kris membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan tangan nakal Kibum yang sudah masuk di balik kaosnya. Wajah Kris memerah antara malu dan kehabisan nafas. Kibum mencibir karena sang sahabat yang jelas adalah Junhyung menganggu kegiatannya.

Kibum bangkit, mengacak rambut Kris sebentar dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi. "Sebaiknya bereskan penampilanmu Kris, kau terlihat berantakan" Junhyung terkekeh sedikit menggoda lelaki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut. "Dan juga, maaf mengganggu~"

"YACK! YONG JUNHYUNG!" teriak seseorang dari kamar mandi yang membuat Kris langsung kabur meninggalkan kamar bernuansa serba putih tersebut. Sementara Junhyung, dia sekarang tengah tertawa terpingkal akibat aksi malu malu lelaki tinggi berwajah dingin yang tengah memerah yang baru saja berlari melewatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di beranda kamar masing-masing menikmati semilir angin malam yang lembut. Sama-sama diam, tak berani memulai pembicaraan atau mungkin memang tak tahu harus membicarakan apapun. Kris sendiri merasakan kecanggungan itu dan ia berada di tengahnya.

Rasanya ia ingin pergi dari beranda kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam selimut kemudian berteriak dengan redaman bantal sepertinya sangat baik. Ide itu tidak buruk bukan. Tapi saat melihat wajah tampan Kibum, entahlah ia merasa amat sangat enggan beranjak dari sana.

_Bintang yang indah di sana bahkan mengalahkan dirimu_

_Ribuan mimpi bahkan tergantikan dengan kehadiran engkau dalam tidurku_

_Demi apapun, kau berhasil mengobrak abrik segalanya _

_Namun aku tak marah, aku bahkan memberikan senyuman terindahku _

_Agar... kau tak pergi dan meninggalkan tempat kosong yang begitu luas di dada ini._

"Hyung~" akhirnya Krislah yang dengan berani membuka pembicaraan. Dia harusnya tahu bahwa Kibum bukan tipe yang suka bicara—bahkan lebih parah dari dirinya.

"Yeah?" Kibum meliriknya, menusuk tepat di jantungnya lewat pandangan mata yang memerangkap itu.

"A—aku..." Kris terbata, sebenarnya ia bingung apa yang ingin katakan. Apakah ia harus membahas tentang kecupan bibir tiga hari yang lalu itu? Baiklah sepertinya salah, lumat-lumatan bibir sebenarnya. Jujur, ia merindukan lelaki dingin yang lebih pendek darinya ini selama tiga hari belakangan. Kecanggungan sungguh membuatnya terisolir dari kehangatan yang biasa di lakukan oleh Kibum.

Kibum memotong, "Maafkan aku soal ciuman itu"

"Ah... nee" Kris mengangguk, sungguh ia merutuki dirinya yang sangat gampang canggung jika berbicara. Seandainya ia bisa seperti Chanyeol yang begitu fasih bicara banyak atau setidaknya ia ingin seperti Yoseob yang bisa berpose aegyo demi mendapatkan senyuman orang lain.

"Aku seorang gay" sungguh Kris melotot menatap Kibum yang kini menatap lurus ke depan ketika menyatakan orientasi sex yang sedang ia gumamkan. "Aku sering berhubungan dengan wanita dan berakhir bodoh"

"Eh..."

"Tidak banyak lelaki yang masuk kehidup percintaanku" Kibum menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang begitu tulus. "Dan harus ku akui, aku jatuh padamu"

Deg...

Deg...

Kris merasakan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Dadanya bergemuruh. "Aku normal hyung, aku mencintai Chorong". Begitu bodoh, ingin rasanya Kris mengutuk mulut bejatnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau memberiku kesempatan"

"Aku dan kau sesama lelaki" Kris bahkan ingin meledak di saat itu juga. Sementara Kibum ia masih diam, ia menatap dalam ke mata Kris. Membiarkan Kris menemukan bahwa ia terluka sekarang. Dia di tolak, dan siapa yang tak sakit hati ketika kau di tolak dengan begitu tegasnya oleh orang yang kau cintai?

Tapi Kibum berbeda, karena ia sedang merasakan cinta yang sangat jarang ia rasakan. Dan ketika ia merasakan lembutnya bibir yang lelaki yang sedang bersamanya ini, ia merasakan cinta yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Sekarang, seketika itu pula ia hancur. Hanya karena batasan gender diantara mereka.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan—" masih bersikukuh untuk menunggu namun Kris cepat memotongnya. "Kau hyungku, dan aku takkan pernah mencintai seorang lelaki"

Kibum terhenyak, ia memasuki apartementnya. Tak ingin berbicara lagi dan kemudian Kris akan lebih menyudutkan hatinya. "Tidurlah lebih cepat" itulah kata terakhir Kibum sebelum menutup beranda kamarnya.

%ika. Zordick%

_Kau tak mengerti, selamanya tak akan mengerti_

_Kau hanya bocah kecil yang tak pernah merasakan yang sebenarnya_

_Kau berkata dengan gampangnya segalanya adalah omong kosong_

_Karena aku yang mengajarimu_

_Cinta… memang omong kosong._

_Tapi satu yang selalu ku tegaskan padamu, ketika kau merasa sebuah omong kosong_

"_Bertahanlah dengan keegoisanmu"_

%ika. Zordick%

Sedikit segan…

Itulah perasaan yang bisa digambarkan Kris untuk tindak kebodohannya menolak Kibum, hyungnya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, bahkan ia telah salah tingkah sekarang. Bagaimana caranya agar ia dan pria dewasa ini menjadi seperti dulu. Layaknya sebelum hal bodoh itu terjadi.

Tersenyum begitu simple. Tapi siapapun bisa mengartikan makna senyuman yang begitu mempesona itu. Memberi kesempatan kembali pada Kris, dan ia tahu Kris takkan bisa memperbaiki segalanya sebaik dirinya. Kibum kembali mengalah.

"Kenapa diam disana? Kau sudah selesai dengan ketukan di bagian Reff?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada datar—seperti biasa—yang membuat Yoseob dan Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa lelaki itu dapat melantunkan kata-kata penuh nada ketika menyanyi.

Menggaruk tengkuknya, "Eh… umm.. itu.. belum hyung" gugup. Kibum menghampirinya, mengambil stick drumnya dan memberi isyarat agar diberi kesempatan untuk menabuh drum tersebut.

"You just do it like this. Chanyeol—ah, bisa kau beri aku irama?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melakukan permainan gitarnya. Kibum menggerakkan kaki kanannya, membunyikan bass sebanyak tiga kali. "Perhatikan ketukanmu bass mu dengan senarnya" dia memberi instruksi selanjutnya.

"Ahh… ya.. aku sedikit bingung ketika Yoseob mengambil nada di sini"

"Improvisasi" jawab Kibum pendek yang langsung membuat Kris menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Kau akan mendapatkan Chorong—ssi secepatnya, lakukan dengan serius!" Kibum berbisik ketika ia beranjak dari kursi drum.

Deg…

Deg…

Kris hanya melirik sedikit, benar… ia melakukannya demi Chorong. Tapi mengapa, ia merasa tak suka Kibum mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuknya—meskipun untuk memotivasi dirinya.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik" Kris berucap dingin, menutupi rasa perih di hatinya yang entah kenapa.

Kibum berdehem. Menyelaraskan jantungnya yang berteriak bahwa kata-kata Kris barusan sungguh berpangaruh dalam untuknya. "I see". Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang music.

"Kau mau kemana?" Junhyung bertanya.

"Mati" jawab Kibum asal yang membuat Junhyung berdecih. "Talk to my hand!"

%ika. Zordick%

"I wanna told you I wanna die" seseorang di seberang line sana tertawa mendengar aduan Kibum. Manis sekali, ia tak menyangka seorang Kibumnya—lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihnya itu bisa bertingkah laku seperti orang patah hati dengan begitu manisnya.

"_Oh Bryan, You success make me Loud of Laugh" _suara yang begitu manis, suara yang dulu pernah membuat Kim Kibum jatuh dalam pesonanya. Tapi semuanya berakhir ketika ia mendapati Yesung—Jeremy berselingkuh dan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya.

Tapi ayolah, itu cerita lama. Bahkan Kibum hamper melupakan segala cerita yang membuatnya berubah manjadi seorang playboy picisan yang memacari dua puluh orang sekaligus. "Hyoong!" suara Kibum meninggi. Sukses membuat Yesung terdiam di seberang sana. "_I miss you, Bummie. I miss you when you call me 'hyoong' you know_"

"I am an American people"

"_Always…. Yeah.. I know Bryan. So sorry_" Yesung menghela nafasnya. Kibum sepertinya tak bisa menerimanya kembali, meski segala pengorbanan yang ia lakukan. "_So, what's your planning?"_

"Waiting"

%ika. Zordick%

Ini harinya, hari di saat Kris akan kembali memulai lelucon bodohnya menyatakan cinta kembali pada sang pujaan hatinya. Ia menghela nafasnya, memandang pada Junhyung dan Yoseob yang sibuk saling membagi senyuman dan semangat disana. Ia tak menyangka keduanya akan menjadi begitu akrab. Tapi ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan yang tak sepatutunya ia campuri. Biarlah seperti itu.

Guru Fisikanya pernah mengatakan atau lebih tepatnya Newton lah yang mengatakan itu, "Sebuah benda akan bergerak konstan pada sebuah bidang lurus jika tidak ada gaya yang mengganggunya" kira-kira seperti itu jika ia tak salah ingat. Ia tak ingin menjadi gaya yang akan mengganggu sesuatu. Menjadi factor lain dalam suatu prose situ bukannya terkesan tidak elit?

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya. "Hai pangeran, apakah kau gugup?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Kris mendengus, sahabatnya ini memang tidak punya kerjaan.

"Hmm" dengung Kris melirik ke dua adik kelasnya yang baru saja selesai member pertunjukkan menari. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun, siapa yang tak tahu bahwa mereka amat sangat hebat tentang itu, dan apakah Kris juga melupakan gossip—sebenarnya itu benar adanya bahwa mereka berpacaran dalam kategori sesuatu yang abnormal.

"Mereka berpacaran ya?" Tanya Kris bergumam yang tak secara sengaja terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongin dan Sehun. Dia kemudian tersenyum, "Bahkan sejak SMP, kau tak tahu, Sehun sampai belajar dance demi untuk mendekati dancing machine itu pada Eunhyuk Sunbaenim dari sekolah kita dulu"

"Apakah itu cinta, Yeol?"

"Perjuangan, tentu saja"

"Cinta itu omong kosong, tch!" Kris berdecih. Ia menatap nanar pada stick drum di tangannya.

"Meskipun omong kosong kau ingin mendapatkannya juga kan? Kau tahu Yoseob kita sudah dewasa, dia baru saja break dengan Eunji"

Kris kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, dia menoleh pada Yoseob dan Junhyung. "Apa karena Junhyung hyung?"

"Yah… Yoseob akan mengungkapkan perasaannya ketika kita sukses dalam pertunjukkan kali ini" Chanyeol memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku seragamnya. "Berusahalah untuk cintamu pada Chorong dan cinta Yoseob meskipun itu hanya omong kosong"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung, Yoseob buru-buru mengikuti langkah panjang pemuda tinggi itu—meninggalkan Kris yang menatap punggung keduanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya—ia ragu, ia butuh Kibum untuk menenangkannya. Kenapa Kibum? Kenapa harus lelaki itu? Karena dia hyung? Atau…

"OPPAA!" Kris menajamkan penglihatannya. Disana berdiri Chorong, dia tersenyum begitu manis. Kris menarik bibirnya menyambut senyuman tersebut. Namun semua pupus, Kris harus bersedia menelan ludahnya yang begitu pahit ketika melihat seorang lelaki merangkul begitu mesra pinggang wanita idamannya tersebut.

"Chanyeol benar, kau berbohong padaku"

Kris menaiki panggung, dia duduk di belakang drumnya. Apa pilihannya sungguh salah? Lalu untuk apa ia harus menabuh drum ini? Bukankah cintanya telah menghianatinya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mundur?

Yoseob memulai nyanyiannya dengan diiringi Chanyeol. Terdengar pekikan histeris untuk para pangeran sekolah tersebut. Kris masih diam, meski Chanyeol sudah menatap tajam dan gundah sekaligus pada sahabatnya itu. "Demi Tuhan Kris, kumohon, mainkan!" Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya.

DUG….

PAANGG… PAANGGG…

Yeoseob berhenti menyanyi, menatap kearah drum yang ditabuh secara asal. Kris membuang stiknya asal. Kemudian dia merebut mikropon dari tangan Yoseob. "PARK CHORONG, AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Junhyung di bawah sana bahkan menghela nafasnya, ia memijit sedikit pelipisnya. "Labile" bisiknya entah pada siapa. Kris sukses menghancurkan segalanya dengan suara berat sexynya. Kris sekali lagi memedarkan pandangannya, ia jelas melihat Chorong yang tengah bergumam seolah memakinya. Tapi bukan itu, ia mencari orang lain. Kibum tak ada di sana.

Chanyeol ingin sekali menghajar sahabatnya ini lagi, tapi ia lebih memilih meletakkan gitarnya, mencemaskan Yoseob yang kini sudah berkaca kaca. "Seobi… kita selesaikan berdua saja, bagaimana?"

"Sudah hancur" Yoseob menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan Kris. Memilih meninggalkan panggung. Memalukan, tapi tak sebanding dengan harapannya yang hancur untuk mengungkapkan segalanya pada Junhyung.

"Good! Kau sukses menghancurkan segalanya, pangeran" sindir Chanyeol menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Kris. Junhyung naik ke atas panggung, menarik tangan Kris yang diam mematung di sana. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kibum, dia tidak jadi menjemput mantan kekasihnya karena ulahmu. Pulanglah ke apartement, tunggu dia di sana"

%ika. Zordick%

"Kau mengecawakan Yang Yoseob?" Tanya Kibum ketika dia melihat Kris yang menundukkan wajah sambil terduduk di sofa putih apartementnya. Kris diam.

"Kau mengecewakan Chanyeol" kembali Kibum bertanya. Kibum dapat melihat tetes bulir bening yang membasahi telapak tangan Kris yang mencengkram erat lututnya sendiri.

.

.

"Aku mengecewakanmu" itulah kata-kata pertama Kris setelah beberapa menit mereka diam.

.

.

"Never" Kibum mengelus pelan surai keemasan Kris dan pemuda tinggi yang masih mengenakan seragam SMAnya itu menangis di dada Kibum setelahnya.

.

.

"Jadikan aku dewasa hyung"

Kibum diam. Dia tak menjawab apapun. Hingga… Kris memangut bibirnya. Tak ingin merespon, meski Kibum jelas merasakan hantaman kuat padanya. Kris menjadikannya pelampiasan. "Having sex" lanjut Kris yang membuat Kibum balas mengulum bibir lelaki yang ia cintai itu.

_Cinta itu memang egois_

_Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan, mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu_

_Lalu membuatnya mencintaimu nanti_

%ika. Zordick%

Kris berjalan menunduk di belakang Kibum, ia enggan melihat ke dua sahabatnya yang dengan sengaja di kumpulkan oleh sang kekasih—mengingat yang mereka lakukan semalam. Mata Yoseob terlihat membengkak, itu artinya sahabatnya itu menangis semalaman dan ialah yang tervonis sebagai tersangka penyebab si mungil itu begitu menderita.

"Apa Kibum bermain begitu keras semalam, Kris?"

Kris memandang Junhyung dengan tatapan bertanya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah. "Ti… tidak, dia tak melakukannya sa—"

"Ehem" Kibum berdehem. Kenapa Kris harus mengumbar masalah 'dapur' mereka di depan sahabat berotak kecilnya itu. Baiklah, anggap Kibum baik hati semalam. Ia terlalu kasihan melihat wajah stoick Kris yang menahan sakit hingga ia gagal melakukannya.

Junhyung meringis, "Aku bercanda, kekasihmu saja yang polos"

Yoseob dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arah Kris. Apa mereka tak salah dengar? Si straight yang benci gay itu memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki? Oh God!

"Kalian berpacaran?" Chanyeol bertanya tak percaya.

Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sedikit bingung, ia mendongak kemudian menatap punggung Kibum yang tampak sangat kekar di hadapannya. Ia mengangguk setelahnya. Dia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan Kibum. "Ya…" jawabnya singkat.

"Kris kita sudah dewasa!" Yoseob berteriak girang. Ia seolah melupakan segalanya. Ia memang selalu bahagia ketika sahabatnya bahagia. "Lalu kapan kita akan menyusul?" sebuah pertanyaan dari Junhyung sukses membuat Yoseob memerah dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mendekap tubuh tinggi itu dari belakang. Menyatukan jemari mereka, di pinggang Kris. Ini hari kelima mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun perasaan meragu itu semakin erat mencengkram jantung Kibum. Kris mungkin tak pernah mencintainya seperti ia mengharapkannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris hanya mengangguk. Inilah alas an mengapa Kibum merasa ia hanya menjadi beban untuk Kris, kesehatan lelaki yang kini ia rengkuh itu semakin memburuk. Mungkin tekanan karena memaksakan cintanya. "Kepalamu bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa?"

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa" Kris berbalik, mengecup bibir kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi begitu cerewet. "Baiklah, tidur kalau begitu"

Kris menahan tangan Kibum, "Temani aku!" nadanya jauh dari kata manis. Ini begitu tegas bahkan terkesan memeriksa. Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kris.

"Baiklah" Kibum memang selalu menuruti permintaan sang kekasih. Apapun itu.

Tak banyak kata diantara mereka. Kibum lebih memilih, mengelus kepala Kris dengan lembut. Ia tahu lelaki tampan yang tengah tertidur di dekapannya itu menahan sakit yang luar biasa. "Aku akan membawakan Park Chorong padamu Kris" Kibum mengecup pucuk kepala dihadapannya penuh sayang. Ia kemudian turut tertidur.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung, kau mau kembali ke America?" Kris memeluk boneka kambingnya.

"Ya.. begitulah" jawab Kibum santai.

"Tapi besok aku akan menjalani operasi. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa meninggalkanku?" Kris menendang meja dihadapannya. Wajah pucatnya sepertinya tak menghalangi tenaganya yang besar.

Kibum berjongkok di hadapan Kris. Mengelus pipi tirus itu, "Let's break up!" kata-kata yang singkat tapi Kris tahu jelas artinya.

"Kau meninggalkanku karena kondisiku?"

Hanya diam, Kibum berharap Kris menemukan ketulusan dalam bola mata hitam kelamnya. Mereka di terpa kesunyiaan, hingga sebuah suara memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. "Dia datang"

"Siapa? Kita belum selesai, Kim Kibum!" sentak Kris.

"Kekasihmu" jawab Kibum asal kemudian berlalu membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di luar sana.

.

.

Kris memilih mematung, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapannya. "Oppa, aku…" Chorong berada di sana, memasang senyuman yang begitu indah, sedikit malu-malu. Senyuman Kris terangkat, sementara Kibum lebih memilih meninggalkan keduanya. Berjalan begitu santai ke apartementnya.

"Sudah selesai salam perpisahanmu?" Tanya Junhyung yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Aku akan kembali kemari beberapa hari lagi, kau?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum tak menepati janjinya untuk tak kembali. Ia kini menggenggam erat tangan seseorang yang tengah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit swasta di Seoul. "Wu Yifan" panggilnya sambil mengelus rambut pirang lelaki yang tak kunjung sadar setelah empat hari masa operasinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, untuk menjaganya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bahkan saat aku datang, kau tak ada di sisinya!" Kibum jelas membentak wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Kris.

"Maafkan aku!"

"Biarkan aku menjaganya, kau beristirahatlah Chorong—ssi"

Kembali jemari Kibum mengusap pipi tirus itu, ia mengecup sekali. "Bangunlah Kris!" ujarnya lembut.

Di hari keenam, ia masih tertidur.

"Bangunlah sayang~, aku disini" Kibum jelas memimpikan lelaki yang tengah tertidur itu. Memanggil namanya, mencoba bertingkah aegyo gagalnya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hingga Kibum akhirnya meneteskan air mata dalam diamnya.

Tiiiiiittt….

Kibum terpaku, tubuh Kris tiba-tiba mengejang. "Chorong, panggilkan dokter!" teriaknya. Wanita itu hanya menangis, meraung tak jelas memanggil nama Kris.

"Aishh…" Kibum berlari cepat menerobos pintu. "Doctor… I need a doctor here!"

Di hari ketujuh…

Lelaki itu tersadar, dengan senyumannya yang begitu lemah. "Hyung…"

Kibum hanya tersenyum kaku, ia melepaskan jemari Kris yang seolah tak ingin melepasnya. "Hyung, kau tahu… aku seperti berada di tengah lautan luas dan aku terombang ambing di sana. Aku mendengar banyak suara, dan salah satunya suaramu"

"Jika kau terombang ambing, kau tahu bahwa aku sudah tenggelam" canda Kibum. "Welcome Kris. Get well soon, brother"

Kris memberikan senyuman perihnya. Brother? Ah.. benar juga, Kris melihat kea rah lain, ia menemukan Chorong disana. "Hyung, aku…"

"Aku akan menikah dengan suara wanita, cepatlah sembuh"

Nafas Kris terasa tercekat, lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk berucap. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu, anggap ini hadiahku untukmu"

"Hyung…"

"Aku normal untukmu Kris"

END

== lama ya… lama ya…

Maaf maaf… ini hanya FF abal untuk pecinta non mainstream couple. Hoh… capek capek…

Ok… mari menyiapkan FF lain dan di update setelah lebaran/?

Krik… krik… krik…

#DiRajamReader

Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan terus meriview


End file.
